Untitled
by Dark Papercut
Summary: No summary yet. Rated M for future violence and some character are potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!**

 **I've read this series and I like it, therefore I'm writing a fanfic about it. No ships in this baby!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, the group called Erin Hunter does.**

 **Notes: Holly=Hollyleaf, Jay and/or Jace=Jayfeather and Lyon=Lionblaze**

* * *

 **Holly's POV**

I lean against the wall of the house. It's early in the morning, and the sun is just peaking over the horizon. Jay is sleeping, along with Lyon. They are my two brothers.

"Holly," I hear someone say. I turn around and see my brother Jay. He has his headphones on, which holds back his long messy black and silver hair. "Mornin'.:

"Morning."

Jay nods. His blue eyes are clouded, because he's blind, but if you mention that to him, treat him different, or try to befriend him because he's blind, he gets cold as ice.

"You know," I tell Jay. "Mom and dad left on a work trip this early this morning." I follow him in. Jay taps the beat of his song on legs.

"Oh," Jay replies, not pausing tapping his legs. He has really good hearing, so even with headphones, he can still hear me. "Whatever."

"Lyon not up?" I ask. Jay nods his head. "Oh well."

I go over to the window. Our house seems like a block of concrete that was hollowed out, therefore the walls are rough, the windows have no glass, and the doorgap is only covered with some cloth.

The cold breeze wafts in, and I shiver. I'm wearing a knee-length long-sleeved dark green dress and no shoes. My dress is torn at the hem and sleeves. The only coat I own is tied around my waist.

Jay, on the other hand, is now wandering around the room humming something that's playing from his headphones. He's also wearing a dress, if that doesn't seem weird. Apparently our parents thought that since Jay is blind, wearing dresses would be easier for him. The dress he's currently wearing is a dark blue one that's ankle-length. I'm surprised that no one has ever called Jay a girl, with the long hair and all.

"What's gonna happen today?" asks Jay, taking off his headphones and placing them around his neck. A cord winds down from the headphones to a pocket in his dress.

"I don't know."

Jay crosses his arms. "Well, I'm going out."

"I'd like to come," I say, walking away from the window and putting on my coat.

"Whatever," Jay replies. "Leave a note so Lyon doesn't freak."

I quickly scribble down a note onto the wall and we head out.

Jay and I walk down the dirty street. The sun has risen, giving more light (It's STILL COLD AS THE DARK FOREST even though I'm wearing a jacket).

A little ways down the street, we come across Cici ( **Cici=Cinderheart** ) walking alone.

"Hi, Cici," says Jay.

"Hi, Jace," Cici says, smiling. Her light gray hair is held back in a neat braid.

"Don't call me Jace," growls Jay. Jace is Jay's real name, but after our 'parents' left after telling us the truth about our births, Jay said he would never use the name Jace again.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" replies Cici. "I'll be on my way!"

We wave as we pass each other.

Jay puts his headphones on. I hear no music coming from them, so maybe his ears are cold.

A little later, we reach a small copse of trees. Jay goes over to the base of one and sits. I sit next to him.

"Who are our real parents, anyway?" I think out loud. Jay takes off his headphones.

"I'm not sure..." he replies, putting his heads behind his head and lying down. "Maybe we're just some kids some random bitch dumped at Samantha's ( **Samantha=Squirrelflight** ) home."

"That's a possibility," I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"So when you said that our 'parents' went on a work trip, they finally ditched us?" Jay asks as we sit under the tree.

I nod. I feel a slight tingle as Jay slips into my mind to see what I am doing, since, as I mentioned earlier, he's blind, and can go into people's heads, if thats not creepy.

"Hmph," grumbles Jay. "Good riddance."

After a little while, a person comes over to us. They are dressed neatly and have a hat, so they're probably what we call a twoleg.

"Hi, ladies," the man says.

Jay bristles. Thats the first time he has ever been called a girl. I don't blame him for his reaction.

"Sooo, you're Clan, right?" he asks, looking us up and down. Most people with Clanblood are small, with large eyes and sharp senses. They are also shunned, so it's weird for a twoleg to show up at this place, the place that clanpeople aren't supposed to leave.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I'm supposed to do a survey of the Clan area," he replies, pulling out a pencil and some paper. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Jay looks like he wants to strangle the guy, but I think to him to shush and let me handle this. He gets the message and nods.

"There's four quadrants, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"How do you feel about the quadrant you live in?"

"It's fine."

The man pencils down some stuff, then continues asking questions. "So, what's your name and your friends name?"

"Not telling. And my friend is a boy."

I sense Jay relax.

"Okay, thank you very much," he says, and leaves.

Jay turns on his music (I think it's Dark Stars, from the sounds I can hear from the headphones), and I lean back against the tree. That twoleg seemed downright nosy.

I head feet coming toward us, and see Lyon walking toward the trees. He's wearing a red shirt and black pants (no shoes, like everyone who's Clan), and he's carrying Jay's stick. It's actually a cane Jay's supposed to use, but a) he hates it, and b) he thinks cane makes it sound like he's old.

"Hey, Lyon. Got the message?" I ask as said person approaches.

He nods. "And Jay, if you don't use the stick, someone will find out your ability."

"And yours?" says Jay in reply. Lyon can't be defeated in a fight.

He shrugs. "Still." Jay grumpily gets up from his seat by the tree and takes the stick from Lyon.

My dress tears on the bark as I get up. At this rate, I'm gonna have to start borrowing Jay's clothes.

"Come on," says Lyon. "Lets go home."

-!-!-

Jay sits on the floor of the house, holding the stick in his lap. He has turned off his music and now the headphones that aren't connected to anything are resting on his neck.

"I'm going out," says Lyon. He's the oldest. Said person then leaves.

I get off the windowsill and sit next to Jay. I sense that he's sad.

"What's wrong, Jay?" I ask my younger brother.

"It's nothing, Holly," he says quickly. Hmmm, something definitely is wrong..

-!-!-

A while later, when the sun goes down, I hear Jay sneak out of the house. I silently follow.

He takes his stick with him. Jay goes behind the house to the small pool of water that we use for cleaning things.

Jay lifts up the skirt of the dress he's wearing (who the heck thought Jay should wear a dress?), and puts his feet in the pond. Before he gets his feet in the pond, I notice something around his ankles.

Chains. Broken so his walk is normal, but they're still there.


End file.
